


Overthrown

by writeasoph



Category: Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Jackiplier, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Medieval, Septiplier - Freeform, Yas, jacksepticeye - Freeform, septicplier - Freeform, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is faced with a tough decision to save either his kingdom or family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthrown

_"Come on Mark! It would just be us two, underneath the sky and ruling the world. How could you deny that?"_

_"Because you're forgetting what you'd have to do and what I'll have to sacrifice to get there,"_

 

Sitting on his throne, Mark can't sit still. The night is cool and calm but he knows that any second now it could be turned into a night of turmoil and regret. The servants keep checking on him from time to time, insisting that he heads to bed before being rejected and turning away. They are completely oblivious of the important decision he has playing in his hands. He needs to sit, he needs to guard and he needs to think. He needs to decide what the hell, he is going to do about a certain Sean McLoughlin. 

The hall is grand and long, with rich red carpets decorating the spotless floor. The walls are covered in ancient portraits and silk tapestries, which Mark knew had an incomprehensible worth. The throne area is higher than the rest of the floor, as it should be, and the servants can't help but eventually retire for the evening and leave Mark on his own. Mumbling to himself, he doesn't sense the figure standing at the other end of the hall. 

Mark loved his family. Sure, they neglected him as he was the youngest child with no chance of ruling and maybe once or twice they had forgotten about him over his brother but everyone made mistakes. They were his family for god's sake, how was he meant to just lock them away or do whatever else Sean planned? It was his family, or Sean. A family that took care of him, or a boy that loved him and was prepared to take over the world for him. At least, that's what he said he would do. Sean Mcloughlin, a lowly blacksmith's apprentice, whom he had gotten to know over the past year. The small boy with strange hair that was capable of anything. Apparently, even overthrowing the royal family for a chance that his lover would rule with him. 

Why am I even thinking about this? Mark thought to himself, mumbling occasionally. I must be crazy. 

"We'd be legends, Mark. Think about it. We could easily rule the kingdom. South End hates your family and West End is threatening war. We could stop it Mark, both of us. Just keep everyone happy and there'll be no war. No more famine. Just us and the whole world in our hands."  
Mark scowled at himself for falling for the Irish boy. He had a way with words that could persuade you to buy a lame horse. Right now, he was persuading him to separate from his family, lock them up and rule a kingdom together. Mark was told from when he was small that he would never rule. That he would never be as important as Tom, or his parents. So the idea now filled him with glee and power, things he never thought he would have until he met Sean. Frustrated, Mark but his hands through his thick mop of hair, almost forgetting the crown sitting on top of his head. Hesitating, he removed the gold band from his head and held it in his hands, staring. Distracted, he still failed to see the boy approached at a deliberate slow pace.

The boy who had nothing left. Nothing left but Mark.

"Good evening, your highness," he said, announcing his presence and startling Mark. "Have you made your decision yet, sire?"

Shocked and worried, Mark glanced at the clock. How could he have run out of time so quickly? He had come down at 5 and now it was midnight.   
"I can see you were too engrossed in your decision to notice my presence. The forces are ready you know. All I need is you. Strange really, how you are always my missing piece." he said, once again using his words as a power. Mark hated it, knowing he was being manipulated yet still couldn't help himself feel loved as he felt a rush of desire pump through his veins.

"I just need some more...information. Tell me again where these 'forces' come from. How can a small apprentice have 'forces'?" Mark asked, needing to know all the details before confirming or denying. 

"We simply use your army. After we get rid of your parents and idle brother, you will be the only royalty left and therefore have control of the entire army. I have a few men on the inside that are willing to give their lives to the cause." he said boldly, reporting to the prince. 

Mark hesitated again, unsure still. He loved Jack but would it really pay off in the end? Seeing Mark's inner turmoil, Jack sighed and knelt before the soon to be king.

 

“Mark, please listen to me. Do you really think I would give you a choice where somehow you could be hurt? I’d protect you with my life. I’m in love with you. You and your gorgeous chocolate eyes, silky hair and angelic voice. I would never put you in a situation where harm could come your way. I know that this is a big decision for you but just know that in the end, there is no risk for you at all. If anything goes south, I have men with the plain task of escorting you to Kjellberg Kingdom to safety. You are always safe with me,”

 

Feeling Jack grab his hands, Mark looked down and before shutting his eyes and tried to think of a way that this could work. His parents would be trapped in the catacombs, never seeing light again. He would become the last of the royalty and make Jack his King, and the pair would rule together using the army as defence against any rebellion. Families were overthrown all the time by younger siblings, so why couldn’t Mark do it? What was stopping him?

“My love?” Jack asked, insistent on an answer.

“When are we planning to imprison my family? I’d rather get it over with,” Mark replied, the words slipping from his tongue.

Ecstatic that his lover had agreed, Jack explained his plan. Mark didn’t question the mischievous grin that plastered Jack’s face and just hoped that he wouldn’t regret his decision. 

“Rest, my love. When you awake, all shall be finished,”

Exhausted, Mark trudged to bed in hope that sleep would pay him rest and he would wake up refreshed.

Pulled away from slumber, Mark awoke to screams and cries that he instantly recognised to be his parents. They shot through his chest, carving their way into his brain and scarring themselves there forever. His eyes scrunched shut, desperate to block the horrific sounds out in fear of going insane. Was this really happening? Was he really allowing for his parents and brother, his family, to be imprisoned?

_Yes_


End file.
